The invention relates to an assembly process by welding of first and second solid copper pieces without filler metal.
In electrical switchgear a large number of solid pieces are made of copper, whose good electrical conduction is well known. All the assemblies of these solid copper pieces require hot joining by brazing. The filler metal is generally a silver-based alloy whose fusion point is lower than that of copper and the operation is a delicate one. The copper is necessarily heated and it undergoes a physical annealing transformation, and an external degradation due to the carbon deposits from brazing. The pieces then have to be cleaned and treated chemically to recover their original appearance. The copper recovers part of its hardness with time.